


The Family Business

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 8, Duelling, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Robin Hood AU, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 8 Robin Hood AUDamian snook out of the ball, careful not to be seen by any party goers. He changed into his green tunic and mask and waited outside the ballroom doors.Maid Marinette, now Ladybug met him at the doors. They kicked down the doors and held up their weapons."Hand over all your valuables, this is a raid."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

* * *

Damian snook out of the ball, careful not to be seen by any party goers. He changed into his green tunic and mask and waited outside the ballroom doors. 

Maid Marinette, now Ladybug met him at the doors. They kicked down the doors and held up their weapons. 

"Hand over all your valuables, this is a raid." 

….. 

Robin Hood and Ladybug were quite the heroes in the village, they'd bring riches and food to the poor after stealing from the rich. 

What the villagers didn't know was the fact that Ladybug and Robin Hood were the aliases of Damian of Gotham and his wife Maid Marinette. 

Most of Damian's adopted brothers had come from poverty and so did Marinette. 

All of them collectively decided that they didn't want anyone else growing up like that, so they came up with a plan. 

During parties, Robin Hood and Ladybug would waltz in and steal all valuables. Everyone was in on it, Dick would decide to wear his nicest rings, Jason would wear an expensive amulet, Tim would wear nice velvet robes, while Bruce and Selina would choose to wear the most expensive jewellery they owned. 

Of course, even though the Wayne's were all in on the scheme, a delicate social aristocracy prevented them from giving the poor some of their wealth straight out, so that's where the Prince and Princess of Thieves came in. 

They would steal the expensive items from their family first, and take what else they could from snobby party goers. 

It really was a perfect system, until the new sheriff arrived. 

….. 

Gabriel Agreste was really one of the most vile sheriffs in the whole country. He'd steal from both the poor and rich and keep it all for himself. 

What's worse, he tried to insert himself into social gatherings by threatening the guard with arrest, which really put a dampener on thievery. 

So Ladybug and Robin Hood did what they do best, they challenged him to duels. 

….. 

On the day of the duel both Robin Hood and Ladybug prepared their weapons. 

Of course they couldn't duel him at the same time, that would be unsportsmanly. So they gave him the choice of who he'd like to duel. 

Unfortunately for the Sheriff, he deeply underestimated Ladybug when he chose to duel her. 

After several failed attempts to take the upper hand, Gabriel had lost and his stolen riches were taken back by the duo and their family. His son, Adrien, who had been badly abused by the man, was adopted into the Waynes' custody where he learned how manipulative his father had really been. 

He had taken to the Wayne family business like a duck to water and when Damian and Marinette found out that they were expecting years later, the mantles of Robin Hood and Ladybug were passed down to him and his soon-to-be wife, Kagami. 

Robin Hood and Ladybug were the protectors of Gotham, and the mantles were passed down for years to come, from mother to daughter, brother to brother and so on, for centuries the tradition had been passed on from generation to generation, Gotham never realised the Wayne household were responsible. 

They never realised the original Robin Hood and Ladybug were Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina. But historians would note that sometimes throughout Gotham history Robin Hood was without Ladybug or Ladybug was without her Robin Hood, so they had to wonder, 'How often do these immortals fight?' 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny that everyone thinks Robin Hood was immortal rather than its just a mantle. I mean it does comply with the irrationality civilians have in both fandoms lol.


End file.
